Lost Daughter
by Rachel Roth-Grayson
Summary: A daughter between Athena and Posienden. She is very powerful. Isabelle goes on a quest with her famous half-siblings around the world looking for a artifact that has been missing for ages. Also for the purposes of this story she can go on quests. Please read and Review


A warning : My name is Isabelle Finna.15 years old. My parents are Athena and Poseidon. I am the goddess of power. I am the youngest goddess born. My half-brother is Percy Jackson, I know he is like famous in the demigod world but my other famous sibling is Annabeth Chase, okay I also know that she is dating Percy. My quest is to find and protect them and my cousins Thalia and Jason plus anyone who involved with them. So yeah I know that Jason is technically a son of Jupiter but right now I have to protect them because Hades is really mad. Oh yeah I'm also protecting my cousin Nico who is a son of Hades plus his sister who is a daughter of Pluto and one more thing we are at war. Both camps are not safe all demigods are in danger. My story starts with my 12th birthday so here goes nothing.

"mom! Do I have to where this? It is so completely humiliating and wrong. I may be turning 12 but do I have to where a chiffon to my party! I mean seriously can't I dress like the people on Earth instead of a god on my birthday ? Pppplllleeeaaassseee mom pppppppppllleeeeeaaaaaaassss sssseeeee." I asked while standing in front of my full length gold plaited mirror.

" No Isabelle! You are going to wear that your dad expects it because it is tradition for a Greek girl to wear a chiffon on their 12th birthday and you are a **Greek **goddess so that means that you have to follow the traditions. Believe it or not all the goddess had to do this to so your not the only one." my mother Athena explained to me for the tenth time that day.

I was wearing a gold chiffon with a silver belt and gold Greek sandals. My raven black waist long hair was tightly braided. On my dark face was gold eyeshadow and pink tinted lip gloss. I had a intricate silver arm band with matching bracelets on the other arm and last on my ears 3court rubies.

" Mom I still don't see why I have to wear these earrings they itch so much" I whined to her but she wouldn't hear so I was ushered out of my white Greek style room with a silver king size bed and gold dressers near the back of it. With a not surprisingly gold vanity to the left of the huge bed. To the right of my bed was twice the size of Cyprus closet filled with every thing the newest Greek goddess of power would need which included sadly chiffon dresses and huge ruby earrings. As I was pushed out the large wooden doors of my room Athena whispered to me " You look great honey". Then I was at the entrance to the council room where all my relatives are waiting which does sadly include my demigod cousins Percy and Annabeth. Oh great I thought as pushed open the doors to my 12th birthday.

" Oh hi Percy" I greeted as I made my way to my/our dad. " I didn't think you would come ." I said

"Well dad practically forced me to go. I mean seriously threatening my girlfriend to come to my young but way more powerful half-sister's birthday party is seriously low but I guess I didn't have to ask to come with me because she already has to come because Athena did the same thing to her." Percy replied as he was looking for my half-sister / his girlfriend.

" If you are looking Annabeth she is over by the hunters of Artemis. She looked like she was enjoying herself let her be. She will come to us soon but till then why don't we say hi to dad he has a quest for you." I said tonelessly while looking at Aphrodite in a white low cut dress.

Just as Percy is about to answer he looks me over head to toe and stands there with mouth slightly ajar gaping at me. While I'm thinking about why he was such idiot for turning down immortality. When I finally snap out of my thoughts I see him staring at me with the oddest expression on his face ( those of you who know about Stargate SG-1 it comes pretty close to Pete's expression when he finds out about Jacob being a Tok'ra)

" What?" I ask and that snaps him out of it and he replies

" Oh nothing except that you finally look like goddess. I'm so used to seeing you in a tee and jeans not all fancy and stuff also why are you wearing it ?"

"Dad says and I quote ' it is tradition for you to wear this if you do not I will send you on a quest with the daughters of Aphrodite Isabelle' I mean really dad you tell me to wear this ridiculously itchy get up or you will send the goddess that can zap your bit right out of Olympus daughter on a quest with the daughters of Aphrodite! Oh come on dad really what was going through your head gorgon poo?" I rant. `

Several hours after party in Poseidon's Court ( under water)

(Percy's POV)

" Hey dad. Isabelle said you wanted to see me.?" I say when I enter my dad's court

" Yes. I wanted to see you because of the quest you, Annabeth, and Isabelle are going on. You are to be partly immortal on this one as will Annabeth because of your sister. You are second in command and you need to help Isabelle on this one because she is a goddess, a very powerful one at that but she is young although she acts and speaks like a person many centuries wiser. Be careful Percy your sister is a very powerful being and she is going to the one place that is not good for anything living, you have been there before Percy and so has Annabeth but she is not to go there alone because of Hades." he says while looking at something on a table in front of him.

" Okay dad , but one thing I know Issy is very powerful but why does she need me and Annabeth if she can do this ?" I ask him

" you need to because she has asked that you come but not to know why she wanted you and also the purpose of this quest, but I think you should know why you are to be immortal but only for this quest. You are to be immortal because this quest will be for a very long time almost three years you will be gone but Isabelle will not age as you will. She will age mentally but not physically like you will and weak because as she is on this quest she will be using a lot of her power trying to hide you and cannot defend herself or you." and at that he left


End file.
